Forever and for Always
by KayyKayyBear
Summary: Everyone has changed in a way. Now it is sixth year and Draco can't forget the time that he was forced to spend with Hermione. Hermione can't forget it either. What will happen between them and will it last?
1. Too Many Suprises

_**Forever and for Always**_

_This is my second fic, unless you count Black Tears which I amnot continuingbecause I wasn't doing to well with it. I am not the most brilliant writer so give me a break…I am only fourteen. Hope you enjoy the story._

_**Disclaimer: Everything that is not owned by J.K. Rowling is mine.**_

_**Chapter 1: Too Many Surprises**_

_(Hermione's POV)_

As they always say all good things must come to an end. This summer had been extremely magnificent. Mum and Dad had sent me to stay with my grandparents on their ranch. When I arrived I remember taking in the beauty of the sight in front of me. There was a huge willow tree that greeted you as you walked along the walkway to the porch. The many rose bushes that lined the house had been spotted with rain from the previous night. The house was white with blue shutters. It had a cozy porch that held two old rocking chairs and a wicker love seat.

This house soon became a home to me. I had never really been that close to my grandparents but that changed. Many things about me changed on that visit. I became a more confident in myself. Not to mention how different I began to look once those wonderful hormones started kicking in. My once bushy shoulder length hair now fell down past my shoulders in soft curls. My figure had become more curvy and my face less childish. I actually looked my age for once. I couldn't help but notice the attention I got from guys whenever I went for walks with my friend Elli.

She was another reason why my summer was so magnificent. Elli was the type of person who could always put a smile on your face. She was also quite the diva. I often spent days in town with her just walking around and window shopping. Most people think that you can't have fun without money but Elli and I know different. She had changed me in some way, just like everything else there did.

Now on my last night here these wonderful people were throwing me a party. The whole town was coming. It was a small town though so it wouldn't be that many people. I was extremely nervous. Half of the people in the town didn't even know me. Elli was right at my side as I was getting ready though. She had assured me a million times that everything would be alright.

I was looking at myself in the mirror, deciding whether or not I should wear the pink dress I was currently wearing or the black one Elli had brought over for me.

"I don't know Mya. I think you should try the black one."

"But I like pink. What is wrong with this one?"

"Do you really want to know?" Elli asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine give me the other one. You are such a pain in the butt."

"You love me anyways."

"That's the sad part." I went into the bathroom and changed into the black dress. Then I walked back into my room to get Elli's opinion.

"Look at yourself Mya, you look wonderful!"

"So you like it?"

"Duh! Do you really want to know why I wanted you to wear that one?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to wear the pink one."

"Your good Elli, but I will get you back for that one eventually." We both smiled.

"Eventually could be never, Mya. How do you know that you are ever going to coming back here?"

"I will Elli. I had way too much fun this summer to just forget about you and everything else. I promise you that next summer I will come back if I can."

"I guess that is the best answer I am going to get."

"I like this dress, it is cute."

"Yeah I like it on you too. Why don't you keep it, so that you will always have a memory of this night."

"I can have it? Thank you so much Elli." I hugged her quickly before pulling away. A tapping sound on my window had startled me until I realized what it was.

"You have another letter?"

"Yes, but this one is from my school. The requirements list and all that good stuff, nothing new."

"Oh. Well we better get you downstairs, after all this party is for you."

"Yeah, I guess so."

When I got downstairs I was greeted with a huge applause. There were tons of people from the town and my grandparents had a huge surprise for me. They had invited Harry and the Weasley's to the party. I was so excited to see them all again. They looked so different. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were started to show signs of aging, Fred and George were now easy to tell apart seeing as they didn't dress the same anymore. Ginny had turned into a beautiful young lady almost overnight. Ron was the most different out of the all though. His hair was now almost shoulder length and a bit shaggy. The style suited him though. He was now standing a whole lot more than six feet and was not very scrawny anymore. His attitude was different too.

"Hi 'Mione, it is so great to see you. You look great!" He said while hugging me and then taking a step back to look at me.

"So do you. I have missed all of you. I really have." Then I turned to see Harry who seemed a bit different as well. He was taller of course and he was definitely starting to get a little muscular. He looked worried though. Something about the look on his face made me worried.

"Hi Harry. It is great to finally see you." He looked up at me and smiled.

"I was waiting to see how long it would take you to come over here." The smile on his face got wider as I hugged him.

"You had me worried about you. You looked a little paranoid."

"It was all part of the act."

"Wait a minute, where are your glasses?"

"At Ron's, I don't need them. I have contacts now. I convinced the Dursley's to get them for me."

"I always miss everything."

"Don't worry too much about it." Just then Elli came up to me. She looked a little excited.

"Oh Mya, there are a few people waiting for you inside."

"What do you mean? Wait don't run off."

"Then come on!" Everybody followed me inside to see who was there. This group of visitors consisted of Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid and Malfoy. Why was Malfoy here?

"This is just odd. It is great to see everyone but I have one question. What is he doing here?" I said pointing to Malfoy.

"He is the reason we are here Hermione. We need to speak with you alone in the other room."

"Okay." I brought them upstairs into my room where it was quiet. Dumbledore sighed before starting his explanation.

"Miss Granger we hate putting burdens on you but this one is important. Mr. Malfoy here is in great danger. Danger which he can explain to you if he chooses to do so. What we need from you is quite simple. Let him stay with you until school starts in a couple of days. He won't be any trouble."

"I'm going home tomorrow though. There isn't room for another person there."

"We have already settled it Miss Granger, you are staying here."

"Why does he have to stay with me? We hate each other and you know that."

"Yes, I know but with you in this house he is safe. Nobody would expect him to be here. Even if they did he would be gone before they got here."

"That would put my grandparents in danger though."

"They are fine Hermione. There is something that we haven't told you. It is about your grandparents. They are wizards."

"It's not possible. That would make my mother a-"

"Squib."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"All these years I thought I was a muggle born and now you are telling me that I'm not. So my mum is a squib and my dad is a muggle. This is wonderful.

"Not exactly, your father is a wizard. Your whole family is made of wizards. They have been disguised as muggles for years because they have been hiding from the Dark Lord. How they thought this would help them I haven't a clue. What I do know is that you, my dear are pureblooded." I that a gasp could be heard from both me and Malfoy. The last thing I remember was looking over at him and seeing the most surprised face ever. Then I fainted. I don't know why this was such big news to me. But it was. When I finally woke up, I was relieved to see I hadn't been out for long.

"Miss Granger, would you please help us with this?"

"Next your going to be asking me to marry him because I am a pureblood and we need to advertise house unity! He doesn't want to be here, why don't you ask him!"

"There is no need to get worked up Miss Granger. I am sure Mr. Malfoy would rather be here than at home at this current moment. I will ask again will you help us Miss Granger?" I thought about it for a couple of minutes. Thought were swimming through my head. Why should I help him? He has always been a little prick to me. He is in trouble though. They always say to treat others the way you want to be treated, but can that be applied in such a situation as this?

"Fine. He better not give me any trouble though."

"Thank you Miss Granger. We will be leaving now." At that they disappeared with a _pop_ and I was left with Malfoy.

"Oyye vey, this is going to be quite interesting."

"Don't complain Granger it will only make it worse. Where is my room I have some things to do."

"What, are you devising a plan to crash my party?"

"No I am going to unpack my things and then maybe I will crash your party."

"You are so-"

"Sexy? I know."

"That wasn't what I was going to say."

"Yes it was, don't deny it."

"Come on you idiot, better hope I don't lock you in your room. Arrogant son of a bitch." I lead him down the hall to the last bedroom on the right. I walked into the room to check that my grandparent weren't storing any of my stuff in here and then turned to leave.

"What are you doing?"

"I was checking something out."

"Like what?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Fine, get out of my presence you are making me sick."

"Whatever." I left the room and went back downstairs. The party was still going on without me. Harry had found himself a willing dance partner. Him and Elli looked do cute dancing together. The only person who wasn't dancing was Fred. I walked over to him and cleared my throat to get him attention.

"Oh hi Hermione."

"Want to dance?"

"I'd love to." As Fred and I moved about the dance floor we had a conversation about our summers. Fred was a good listener. He enjoyed my whole story about my summer. His story was a bit more interesting, but I guess he found something about mine to be interesting as well. When the music stopped, Fred and I went to the kitchen to get drinks.

"This is a great party Hermione, even though there is no butter beer or fire whiskey." we both stifled a laugh.

"I don't think my grandparents would allow the type of parties that you throw."

"Probably not."

"Everything seems so much different now than it was last year. I don't get it."

"It is because everything has changed. This war is changing everybody."

"It is hard to believe that it is actually going on."

"Yeah but you learn to live with it. Anyways enough of this serious crap. I have a question."

"Okay what is your question?"

"Well I would like to know if you would like to be my girlfriend. Simple as that. What do you say?"

"Fred since when do you like me that way?"

"I don't know since I got here."

"I don't know Fred it just doesn't seem like it would work. We would never see each other. You don't go to Hogwarts anymore and I do. It would be too hectic. Plus you are like a brother to me. Don't be mad at me but I have to turn you down."

"Well that is disappointing. I understand though. Just so you know I wasn't serious, George dared me to do it. I would have told you after."

"I knew you were up to something."

"Well, I must be going back to the dance floor there is a young lady that is just dying to dance with me. I smiled as he left the room. That was interesting. Kind of weird but interesting. I am glad he wasn't serious, that would have been terrible.

The rest of the night was great. Malfoy stayed upstairs the entire time. He only came down once after everybody left to ask where the bathroom was. I was assuming that he had fallen asleep by the time I made my way up the stairs. I went into my bedroom and quietly closed the door. I grabbed some pajamas and went into my bathroom to take a shower. It felt good to wash all of the sweat off. Finally I got to go to bed after hours of partying and dancing with various people. I fell asleep right away.

_**So tell me what you think. If you have constructive criticism I am willing to take it. I like improving my writing. Thanks.**_

_**Kayla**_


	2. Storytelling

_**Forever and for Always**_

_Hello again. Glad people actually like my story. Here is chapter two._

_**Chapter 2: Storytelling**_

(Hermione's POV)

I woke up that morning to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I really didn't want to get up yet. It was too early. Then I remembered that it was Sunday. My grandparents always made me eat breakfast with them on Sundays.

"I'll be down in a minute!"

"Okay, wake Draco up too."

"Alright." I dragged my self out of my bed and stretched. Then I went over to my closet to find an outfit. I figured I would go out to the stables today so I grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a blue tank top. I didn't want to get any of my nice clothes dirty. I put on some socks and my sneakers then left my room. I was just about to go downstairs when I remembered I had to wake Malfoy up. Just grand.

I turned around and made my way down the hallway then loudly knocked on his door.

"What?"

"Time to get up Malfoy. Sunday everybody eats breakfast together."

"Are you kidding me? It is eight o'clock."

"No. Get up."

"Oh alright. I'll be down in a minute."

It was fifteen minutes later that he made his appearance for breakfast. He was wearing a tight black shirt and black pants with black shoes. How simple it would be to guess his favorite color. His hair wasn't slicked back though, probably because he didn't really have time. It actually looked better down.

"So Mya what are you doing today?" My grandfather asked.

"I think I am going to go out to the stables. Maybe take a ride to the beach and go swimming."

"Well why don't you take Draco with you. It's not good for him to stay cooped up in the house all day."

"That's okay I am fine." Malfoy muttered.

"Nonsense, you are going with Mya today. He can ride Lightning, Mya."

"Okay Grandpa." I finished my breakfast and went upstairs to put my bathing suit on underneath my clothes. The black bikini had been a present from Elli. She didn't like the pink one-piece that I was wearing before so she bought me a new one. It was a bit more revealing but I learned to live with it. When I came back downstairs Draco was finished eating.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." I lead him through the kitchen and out the back door. Then I started towards the stables which were in sight but quite a long ways from the house.

"Great I'm stuck spending the afternoon with you."

"Shut it Malfoy. I don't want to do this either."

"This is bullshit."

"Shut up Malfoy or I will make you ride Lightning's brother instead."

"So what? What's wrong with him?"

"Thunder only likes me."

"Oh yeah, I bet he will like me too."

"Ok, fine it's a bet."

"Fine."

When we got to the stables I went straight to Thunder. This was going to be priceless. Thunder was completely black except for a small brown spot on his belly. I got him ready and then brought him out for Malfoy.

"Ha, this will be easy."

"Whatever you say Malfoy." I said with a huge smirk on my face.

He climbed up onto the horse and thought he had won until the horse threw him off. I started laughing. I couldn't help it, Malfoy just got thrown off a horse. He isn't so perfect now is he.

"That wasn't funny Granger."

"Hey you are the one who thought he could ride Thunder. I'll be right back, I'm going to get Lightning." I came back a couple minutes later with a pure white horse. That was why he was called Lightning, because of his color. It was odd that Thunder and Lightning were brothers but they were two completely different colors. Nobody questioned it though.

"I swear if this isn't Lightning and it throws me off I will kill you."

"It is Lightning, trust me."

"I can't, you are sneaky." I pulled myself onto Thunder and watched as Draco glared at me from atop of Lightning. We left the stables and Lead him to the trail leading to the beach. Both of us were completely silent. I had nothing to say to him. I hope Elli is at the beach, I don't think it will be too fun without her if I am with Malfoy.

Just my luck she was there. She was very happy to see me too.

"I thought you were leaving!"

"Nope, I get to stay until September first."

"Oh that is great."

"I know, we have a whole week left to hang out."

"Who is he?"

"This is Draco Malfoy."

"Well hi Draco, I am Elli Foster. It is nice to meet you."

"Don't talk to him Elli he is a dickhead."

"That's just great Granger. I will remember that."

"Don't be so mean, Mya."

"He has been mean to me for almost six years now. I am entitled to be mean to him."

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Mya."

"Yeah Granger." Malfoy had the hugest smirk on his face. I glared at him then jumped off of my horse so I could tie it to the nearest tree. Malfoy did the same. Then I took my clothes off and checked all of the ties on my bathing suit.

"Why do you always do that, Mya?"

"Do what?"

"Check the ties. Your bathing suit isn't going to fall off, trust me."

"It is a habit. Now come on lets get in." It felt good to dive into the cold, blue water. After a couple of splashing fights between me and Elli I noticed Draco sitting up on the beach picking at the leaves on the tree next to him. He looked so bored.

"Elli go get him to come in. He looks too bored. Even my worst enemy shouldn't have to be so bored when there is a perfectly good lake to swim in."

"Why do I have to do it? I don't even know him."

"Because if I ask he will just say no because it is me asking."

"Fine." She walked up the sandy beach to wear Draco was sitting and began a conversation. I couldn't tell what she was saying but I knew he agreed when he started taking his shirt off.

"Damn, Mya. He is so hot. Look at him. And we are lucky enough to see him in his boxers."

"Don't remind me please." He jumped in and I started getting worried when he didn't come back up. I looked around to see if he had come up somewhere out of my sight but he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he popped up right in front of me. I jumped back and shrieked.

"I knew you couldn't resist my sexiness, Granger."

"That wasn't funny. That wasn't funny at all."

"So you don't deny it?"

"Get a life Malfoy." I said then splashed him. I soon figured out that wasn't a good idea when a full-fledged splashing war broke out. Elli just watched us, laughing as hard as she could. I was having fun but I would never admit it.

Finally I started to get tired and told Malfoy he had won. He was happy about that one.

"I always win Granger, you will learn this."

"Whatever." I started to walk back to shore and Malfoy started walking backwards in front of me so he could brag some more. After I tripped over a rock when the water was about knee-high and Malfoy caught me things got a little weird. I quickly gathered my composer and pulled away from him.

"Thanks."

"You better watch yourself. I am not always going to be there to catch you."

"I think I will be fine."

"I'm not so sure of it."

"Did you see Elli leave? She is gone."

"Yeah she left right before you surrendered."

"How rude."

"Actually you were being the rude won and completely ignoring her."

"I was kind of preoccupied thanks to you."

"Oh well. Big deal she left."

"We should be getting back. We have been here all day and it is getting dark."

"Sounds good to me."

Once we got back to the house I went upstairs to my room to take a shower and figured Malfoy was doing the same thing. He was actually quite civil today. It was an amazing accomplishment on his part.

Later on after dinner I retired to my room. I put my Green Day CD in my radio and turned it on. I love Green Day's music. It is relaxing in an odd sort of way.

About an hour later I heard a knock on my door. I turned my music down and went to the door. When I opened it I was surprised to se Malfoy standing there.

"What do you need?"

"Nothing, I'm bored and you are my hostess so you have to keep me occupied."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Well what if I don't want to?"

"You don't have a choice." He pushed me out of the way and plopped down onto one of my chairs. I glared at him as I closed my door again.

"You are such an idiot."

"You will get over it. What is this you are listening too?"

"It is an American muggle band called Green Day."

"Their music isn't too bad."

"Their music is awesome."

"Whatever."

"What exactly are you expecting from me."

"I don't know. Don't you have any interesting stories you can tell me. You must have at least one."

"I do but what makes you think I am going to tell them to you?"

"Oh come on. Just tell me one and then I will leave you alone."

"Fine. I will tell you about, no I can't tell you that one."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't too many people might get in trouble if you go running your mouth."

"I won't tell anyone I promise."

"Fine I will tell you. In third year a bunch of crazy stuff happened." I continued to tell him about the shrieking shack and Peter Pettigrew. Then I told him how Sirius and Buckbeak escaped. When I finished I was crying. That was the first time I had met Sirius and now he is dead.

"Why does that story make you cry? It wasn't even sad."

"It makes me cry because Sirius died last year. Now if you don't mind I would like to be alone."

"Oh yeah, Lucius told me about that."

"Did you just call your father Lucius?"

"Yeah. That's his name."

"I know but he is your father why don't you call him Dad or something?"

"Because he is a no-good, scumbag. I will be leaving now."

"I take it he is the reason you are here?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, goodnight."

"Night, Granger."


	3. Midnight Swim

_**Forever and for Always**_

_Well here is your third chapter. Hope you like it._

_**Chapter 3: Midnight Swim**_

(Draco's POV)

I couldn't sleep after that conversation. I didn't think she would ask about Lucius. He is such a scumbag. I have to go through all of this because of him. Just because I didn't want to become a Death Eater. Now he has his whole league of Death Eaters coming after me. What a wonderful summer this has been. Today was the most fun I've had all summer. Which is sad considering it was spent with Granger.

I can't believe all this time she has been pureblood. I'm at a loss of insults now. None of the other insults effect her. The only one that really hurt her was mudblood. Everything is just being destroyed this summer. I can't make fun of Granger anymore, a have a fleet of raving lunatics after me and I am stuck spending a week with Potter's little whore.

Although she was being very civil to me. I mean it was very obvious that she had asked her friend to ask me to join them today. Somewhere in her she has sympathy for me. I guess that isn't really a bad thing. What am I talking about, this is Granger? I could care less whether or not she had sympathy for me. Right? I don't know anymore. I really don't.

Soon I drifted off in to a sleep full of nightmares. Still any sleep is better than none.

(Hermione's POV)

That morning I got up late. It was almost noon when I finally dragged myself out of bed. I had no clue what I was doing today. I will probably end up dragging Malfoy with me. Maybe I will go shopping for my school stuff today. Or I could go downtown and grab an ice cream. So many possibilities.

I took a shower and threw on a black mini-skirt and a black tank top. I pulled on some high-heeled boots. Then put the necklace Harry had bought me at the end of the year last year around my neck. It was silver and at the end of it was a small silver otter. I quickly looked in the mirror and decided to wear different shoes then left my room.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I turned the corner into the dining room. Malfoy was eating his breakfast.

"You want to go downtown with me?"

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to go downtown with me."

"Sure, whatever."

"My grandparents would have made me take you anyways so I figured I would just ask."

"Ah."

"Are they still here?"

"No they went to the stables. Said they'd be back in an hour or two."

"Oh." I sat down across from him and played with the bracelets on my wrists. There were many of them. Some silver, some rubbery black ones, some made from string. They were all given to me by other people. It is amazing how they start to add up after a while. I noticed Draco get up and go into the kitchen. He was finished. Good we can leave.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

"Alright."

"How are we getting there?"

"We are walking. How else are we going to get there?"

"I don't know. How far is it to town?"

"About a mile. We are the closest house to town so it isn't that long of a walk."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Look, I want to apologize for asking about your father last night. It was rude, I shouldn't have."

"Don't worry about it. By the way, yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, he is the reason I am here."

"Oh."

"He didn't like the fact that I didn't want to be a Death Eater. Now he has all of them after me. I never did get it."

"Well I think it should be your choice but this is your father we are talking about. He really isn't a good person."

"No, he isn't. Don't go telling everybody about that either. I don't want everyone knowing."

"Alright, I won't."

"Not even Potter, especially not him."

"I won't tell anyone. I wasn't planning on it in the first place. I was going to tell Harry and Ron that I didn't know why you were here."

"That's surprising."

"Why?"

"Well, I always thought you told Potter and Weasley everything."

"That shows how much you know about me."

"Yeah, I guess it does."

"Then again I don't know much about you either. It turns out that everything I did know about you isn't true."

"Like what?"

"Well I always thought you were a daddy's little boy type but that can't be true because you hate your father."

"Well that is a mistake anyone could have made. I bet you thought that the only thing I was good at was being an arrogant son-of-a-bitch too."

"Yeah, but now I see that that isn't entirely true either."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

When we got to the ice cream parlor I was greeted warmly by the owner of the shop. She loved me like I was her own daughter. Which meant that I got free ice cream.

"Oh Mya you haven't been down here in ages!"

"I know Peggy. I just have been very busy lately."

"Well what can I get for you?"

"I would like a cookie dough sundae. Draco, what do you want?"

"The same." He said with the biggest smirk I have ever seen upon his face.

"Okay two cookie dough sundaes coming right up. Give me a couple of minutes hunnie."

"Okay." We went and sat in the nearest booth. He was still smirking. "Why are you smirking?"

"You called me by my first name."

"So?"

"You never do. This is the first time you have ever called me Draco."

"So, maybe I felt like it."

"Maybe. I think you are falling for my sexiness."

"Oh please. Get a life."

"I have one. Otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"Why do you have to be such a smart ass?"

"I don't know, _Hermione_. Why do you have to ask so many questions."

"Ha ha, real funny, _Draco_." Just then Peggy came around the corner with our ice cream. "Peggy you didn't have to bring it to us, we have legs."

"Oh stop making such a fuss, Mya. It isn't that big of a deal."

"Oh what am I going to do with you Peg."

"Nothing I am just fine." I smiled and looked down at my ice cream. There was a long moment of silence. Then I decided to speak.

"I'm surprised you could pronounce my name properly."

"It isn't that hard to pronounce. Plus that is what my mum was going to name me if I had been a girl." He smiled as he said that.

"That's interesting."

"Yeah, she wanted a girl so bad. I kind of feel bad for letting her down."

"How come she just didn't try getting pregnant again?"

"She couldn't. They tried she just never was able to carry the baby long enough. She had fifteen miscarriages before she gave up."

"Wow. Fifteen?"

"Yup."

"I would have given up after the first miscarriage. I can't stand pain."

"Anyways, where are we going next?"

"I don't know. Maybe we'll go to the park."

"Grand. A bunch of little monsters running around."

"Kids are not monsters. I love kids."

"They are evil."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Well I can see why you think they are monsters."

"Why?"

"Because you are one yourself."

"I am not."

"Don't deny it. I can see your childish side shining right through when you lie."

"That makes no sense."

"Lying is childish dear. So don't deny it, you are a little monster deep down too."

"You are annoying."

"I know."

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah." We threw away our garbage and headed for the park. It was only a couple blocks away. We walked silently. I guess we just didn't have anything to say. When we reached the park the silence was broken.

"Well isn't this just…empty."

"Not many people have time to come here. They are too busy."

"Oh, well what do you do here. There is nothing here."

"Yes there is. You just have to know where to look." I lead him too the other side of the park where there was a cave. "People think it is just a pile of boulders but there is an entrance to a cave somewhere around here. Elli and I found it about a month ago."

"Well isn't that interesting. What do you guys do down there?"

"Nothing. Just talk. I guess it is just more fun knowing that nobody knows where you are."

"Oh." We found the entrance and lowered ourselves down the hole. There was a long tunnel that you went down the you turned a corner into the actual cave. We got to the end of the tunnel and I went to turn the corner but didn't. Someone was already here. There was light coming around the corner. I peeked my head around the corner and saw Elli with one of the boys from my party.

"Draco, turn around. Hurry!" I whispered. He turned around and ran back down the tunnel then pulled himself out of the hole again. Then surprisingly turned around to help me out. "Thanks." I said when I was out.

"Anytime. What did you see?"

"Elli was down there with a guy."

"Oh. Well that is interesting."

"Yeah. Why don't we go home. It has to be at least three and Grandma is going to want me to help her with dinner."

"Yeah, good idea. My feet are killing me."

The walk home consisted of the same small talk we had been having most of the afternoon. As I had predicted I was called into the kitchen the moment I walked through the door. After dinner I helped clean up and then I climbed the stairs and headed straight for my room to take a shower. When I emerged from the steam filled bathroom with a towel wrapped around me I was extremely bored. Sure it was seven o'clock and it was starting to get dark but I wanted to go somewhere. I put on my bathing suit and some old jeans and a t-shirt. Then I threw myself onto my bed. I thought about it for an hour and a half then decided I was going to the beach. My grandparents were already in bed since they always went to bed early. I made my way down the hall to Draco's room and lightly tapped on the door.  
"Draco are you awake?" I whispered.

"Yeah what do you want?"

"Let me in." He opened the door and I pushed through.

"Want to go to the beach?"

"It's eight thirty, are you nuts?"

"No I'm bored. Come on get ready, your coming with me."

"But-"

"I said get ready!"

"Women. Jeez."

Once he was ready we snuck out of the house and ran to the stables. We hopped onto the horses we had used the previous day and quickly started down the trail.

"I didn't think you had it in you."  
"Had what in me?"

"The guts to sneak out."

"Well just because I seem like a good little girl doesn't mean I am. This isn't the first time I have done this."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."  
We continued along the trail at a very fast speed. I wanted to get to the beach fast. The water is perfect at this time of night. Finally we reached the beach and I hopped off of my horse and tied it to a tree. I took my jeans and t-shirt off and shoved them in the saddle bag and then did the same with my socks and shoes. Then I ran into the water. It was such an adrenaline rush.

"Are you happy now?"

"Yes I am. Are you going to stand up there the whole time or are you coming in?"

"Give me a minute will ya?" I turned to look at the pink horizon where the sun had just set. It was beautiful. I was caught up in the moment and was expecting to be pulled underwater. When I came back up I screamed. Then I saw Draco rise in front of me.

"God damn it Draco!" He just kept laughing as if it was all a big joke. Then I went to push him and he grabbed my arms.

"Getting a little frisky are we?"

"Cut it out." He let go of my arms and snickered.

"You are so serious."

"I'm sorry, that's how I get when I am scared."

"Well I promise I won't do it again then."

"Thank you."

"But since I am so cold now that you have me in this freezing water I am going to have to use your body heat to warm me." He wrapped his arms around me. I went to push him off but it was useless I couldn't escape him.

"You're a snake."

"I'm a warm snake though."

"You just wanted to get closer to me. That's how all guys are."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"It isn't maybe. I know you did."

"Do you?" I sighed and relaxed in his arms.

"Men. Jeez."

"We're not all that bad if you give us a chance."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure I should give you a chance."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not even sure why you have your arms around me right now."

"Because I want to."

"Well that doesn't make me any more sure about giving you a chance. But you are keeping me warm which is a good thing." At that I wrapped arms around his neck and rested my cheek on his shoulder.

"You are aware that you are hugging me right?"

"Yes I am."

"So you've decided to give me a chance?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you meant it." I pulled away from him and just looked at him.

"I guess I did."

"Good." Then he gently pressed his lips against mine. We stayed like that in the water for a good five minutes, just kissing. Finally I pulled away to catch my breath.

"We should go back."

"We haven't even been here that long."

"I know but I am getting cold and it is getting dark."

"Alright." We made our way out of the water. I was trembling the whole way. Then just my luck, it started raining. We quickly made it back to the stables. Then we ran to the house. We both quietly sneaked upstairs and went to changed our wet clothes.

Soon after Draco made his way into my bedroom. He had come to give me a good night kiss. Then he left again. I couldn't believe it. What had caused the change in his attitude? Since when did he want me? I was so confused but soon I fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Wake Me Up When August Ends

_**Forever and for Always**_

_Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I have been thinking of different ways to go with this. I finally chose between my ideas and came up with this. _

_**Chapter 4: Wake Me Up When August Ends**_

(Hermione's POV)

When I woke up it took me a while to process what had happened the night before. Had I really kissed Draco or was it just a dream? I came to the conclusion that it had just been a dream. We hated each other why would I kiss him? A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. I groaned then yelled for whoever it was to come in.

"Morning Malfoy, what can I do for you?"

"What's with the formal tone? Did you forget about last night or something?"

"Are you telling me it wasn't a dream?"

"Yes I am."

"Look it was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened. Can we just forget that it did?"

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want to remember that it happened."

"What the f-"

"Draco, look at it from my point of view. If we get together think of how many problems it will cause. I don't want more problems than I already have. I am sorry if you thought there was something between us."

"You are so two-sided. I can't believe this. So you want to completely forget everything that happened last night? You want me to forget everything that I risked when I decided to start something with you?"

"Draco, you are being dramatic. It was only a couple of kisses. Barely anything to get upset over."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Getting attached too quickly." Then I watched him walk out of my room and slam my door. Maybe know he will get how it feels to be hurt. Maybe now he will feel the way he made me feel. I walked over to my radio and pushed the power button. My favorite song started playing.

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again _

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when spring began_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Twenty years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

As the last words of the song played I laughed. "I wish someone would wake me up when August ends." This is going to be one long week. Especially since now I am on Draco's bad side again.

Finally I got into the shower and fixed my hair. I didn't feel like putting make-up on so I just put on my jeans and a black t-shirt and went downstairs. Draco had already gone downstairs and was sitting in the living room writing something. I couldn't tell what it was but it looked like a letter. I grabbed a glass of orange juice then grabbed my shoes. I walked over to the arm chair and set my shoes on the floor beside me. After finishing my orange juice I slipped my feet into my shoes and got back up.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I was going to go for a ride down to the beach."

"You promised Mrs. Nolan that you would help her with her horses. Remember you said you would clean the stables and feed them and all that good stuff?"

"Oh, sorry I forgot Gram. I guess I will head over there."

"Well why don't you ask Draco if he wants to help?"

"Because I work faster by myself."

"Well that is rude Mya."

"It is not, I have spent the past two days with him."

"Fine. Go on then, don't keep Mrs. Nolan waiting. You know how she gets."

"Yes I do. Bye Gram. Bye Draco."

"Bye Mya, tell Mrs. Nolan I said hello."

"I will."

Once I finished Mrs. Nolan's stables I headed to Elli's house. It was right down the road so I figured I would pay her a visit. When I knocked on the door there was no answer. This had happened before so Elli had told me what to do in the case that I needed to find out if she was really home. I walked around the side of the house. Then I climbed up the trellis onto the roof. Elli's bedroom light was on. I knocked on her window. She came over and unlocked the window. Then she climbed out onto the roof with me. I noticed make-up stained tears dripping down her face.

"Elli, what's wrong?"

"My parents."

"What about them?"

"They are g-getting a-a-a, they are getting a divorce!" She cried out.

"Oh god Elli." I said and pulled her in for a hug. "Everything will be alright." I said stroking her hair. Then she pulled away.

"How can you say that? How can you say that everything will be alright when you are leaving in five days? How can you say that when you won't be here to help me with a damn thing!"

"Look Elli, I am sorry but I have to go to school there is nothing I can do about that. As for your parents, there is nothing I can do. I am just trying to make you a little less upset because that is what friends are for. I guess I will go though, seeing as you just want to take it out on me. I really do hope everything works out alright. I really do hope that you are alright in the end. Goodbye Elli." I climbed back down the trellis and ran home. Elli was my best friend in this town. She was what made it fun. Now she probably doesn't want to see me ever again.

As I stormed through the door and up the stairs to my room, I could feel the eyes of every person in the house turn toward me. I collapsed onto my bed and started crying. I hadn't cried so hard in a long time. I hadn't planned on crying like that again for a long time. I guess I had no choice in the matter though. Things were just fine until Draco had arrived. Why is it that he always has to bring bad luck?

Nobody bothered me that night. I guess they got the hint that I was upset. I was still crying when nine o'clock came around. I was laying in the dark trying to cry myself to sleep but it just wasn't working. What upsetted me the most was that I had lost two things today. I had lost a really good friend and someone who I can't stop thinking about. How can you get over the fact that someone is gone when you can't get them out of your thoughts. Sure Draco wasn't physically gone, but he probably hates me more now because I turned him down. I'm sure I didn't break his heart or anything but he is probably not used to getting turned down.

And so the rest of the days passed by like they were minutes instead of hours. I soon found myself packing my bags and getting ready to leave. This time there would be no party or any of that stuff. Just a sad ending to a great summer. I didn't cry as I packed my memories of the summer away, I had no tears left to cry.

Draco didn't say a word to me when Dumbledore came to get him. No goodbye or even a quick look in my direction. They just disappeared into the roaring green flames and off into the Floo Network.

Soon after my parents arrived to bring me to the Leaky Cauldron. I would be staying there for the night. Plus I had to buy my supplies. I was also hoping that one of my friends would be there, I needed them now more than ever. Just as I was about to get into the back seat of my parents car I heard footsteps. I turned around to see Elli.

"Mya, I'm-"

"Forget it. It doesn't matter anymore. Like you said I am leaving and I am not going to be here for you when you need me. I had fun this summer and I thank you for that. Now I have to go though." At that I got into the car and closed the door. I could hear her screaming that she didn't mean it and that she was just angry, but I knew it wasn't true. When she had said that she had meant it. Maybe not in the mean way she had put it but she had meant it. And so I drove away, watching the best time of my life fade away in the distance.

_**So the song in this chapter is my favorite song and I decided I wanted it in my fic. If you want to know what song it is the here you go: Wake Me Up When September Ends- Green Day. Yes of course a Green Day song seeing as I am absolutely obsessed with them. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter. Leave me a review.**_

_**Kayla**_


	5. Home Again

_**Forever and for Always**_

_Hey sorry about the long wait once again. I have been very busy lately. I won't bore you though…here is your chapter._

_**Chapter 5: Home Again**_

(Hermione's POV)

"Ow!" I said as I poked myself in the eye with eyeliner. The things people do to be beautiful. I had cheered up a little bit since I left my grandparents' house. I was actually in quite a cheerful mood, I had seen Harry and Ron yesterday. We did our shopping together and talked about the last week of our summer. I didn't mention the kisses I had shared with Draco. They would kill me. I just told them that he was extra annoying when you have to live with him. They didn't have trouble believing it.

"Hermione! Come on dear it's time to leave."

"Hold on Mrs. Weasley I am almost done."

"Ok, but hurry."

"Alright." I quickly put on some clear lip gloss and threw my make-up back into my trunk. Tom took my trunk and carried it out to the Ministry cars Mr. Weasley had borrowed. I hopped into one of them and found myself sitting next to Ginny.

"Hey Ginny."

"Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Harry."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing, I just- I don't know."

"I still think you should tell him how you feel."

"He wouldn't understand. He would laugh."

"Harry isn't like that Ginny."

"I just can't tell him Hermione." We ended our conversation as Harry and Ron climbed into the car. We chatted about small things the whole way to the train station. Then we absent-mindedly made our way to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. I hadn't expected what happened next.

"Hey Granger." Oh god.

"What do you want Dra- Malfoy?"

"Malfoy go shove off, find somebody else to bother this year."

"Shut up Weasel, I wasn't speaking to you."

"Whatever, 'Mione come on." I followed Harry and Ron and tried really hard not to look back at Draco. I don't know why I felt so bad about this. I mean it was me who said things wouldn't work and now I am the one who is upset over it. When is this emotional torture going to end?

(Draco's POV)

I watched her walk away. Just as easily as she crushed me that morning. She didn't even care about me. She didn't care how much fun we had over the past week. Nothing mattered to her. I just had to say something to her when I saw her. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I don't even know why I feel this way about her. Sure she isn't a mudblood anymore but what has that changed she is still the same Granger.

"Draco are you ok?"

"Wh-what? Oh….yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Pansy, I'm fine."

"Just making sure. You were a little spaced out."

"I know I just have a lot on my mind."

"I'm guessing that is your father's fault. Gosh he is such an asshole."

"I know."

"Why didn't they just bring you to my house instead of making you stay with that stupid mudblood?"

"Because father would have found me there. Plus she isn't really a mudblood. The night I arrived Dumbledore told her and I was in the room."

"You mean Hermione Granger isn't a mudblood?"

"No she is not."

"Wow. I never thought this day would come."

"Same here."

Things got quiet after that. We didn't really have much to say. Blaise however was talking about her trip to America. Apparently the people she was staying with were the nicest muggles she'd ever met. Sure I would have loved to listen to the story because I was sure it was quite interesting but I had other things on my mind. Things that seemed a little bit more important to me. Other things that needed to be dealt with soon.

For the rest of the ride I just stared out the window, watching the landscape change as we got closer to Hogwarts. Things were cheerful and happy on the train for everyone else. They got to reunite with friends after a long summer. For me it was the end to something that would never happen again. I had lost all optimism at the current moment. I couldn't stand sitting around just thinking about the same thing but I couldn't get it out of my head. Then as I started to fall asleep the train came to a halt.

"Come on Draco we're here."

"I'm coming." I got up and followed the rest of the students flooding out of the train. I could see that old oaf Hagrid calling for the first years. It was quite annoying after the third time. I couldn't help but wonder who would fall out of the boats this year as I climbed into an empty carriage. I could hear a distant conversation.

"We're sorry 'Mione. We want to catch up with the guys."

"Whatever." I looked to the source of that voice and found Hermione with her eyes full of tears. I looked the other way and found Potter and Weasley pulling away in a carriage full of Gryffindor sixth years. She started watching the other carriages pull away until she spotted mine, which hadn't moved an inch. She walked over.

"Draco your going to have to suck up your anger for a bit because your stuck with me right now."

"Whatever." Then she turned her head the other way. A tear fell down her face. I could tell her train ride wasn't to great either. Something inside me hurt at the sight of her crying. "Are you ok?"

"Barely."

"What's wrong?"

"As if you really want to know."

"I do, believe it or not."

"Fine. First you leave this summer pissed off at me and you don't even say goodbye. Just because I said I didn't want to be with you didn't mean I never wanted to talk to you again. Then on top of that Elli got all pissed off at me before I left. And now Harry and Ron are too caught up in quid ditch and girls to even pay attention to me."

"Well…"

"Don't even try to apologize or anything because I know you don't mean it."

"Excuse me? First thing first, the reason I was completely ignoring you is because you hurt me. Yes I admit it you hurt me. You would have done the same thing if you were me. Second, I don't apologize often so when I do I mean it."

"Then why didn't you just say goodbye? Just one word. So that I didn't feel like shit about everything?"

"I was still upset Hermione."

"Yeah, well I'm sorry."  
"For what?"

"Hurting you."

"Well I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. Now please stop crying."

"I'll try. I'm just having a really hard time right now. Crying is so much easier than causing more trouble." I reached over and hugged her. Then I whispered into her ear.

"When you cry you are causing more trouble for me."

"Look Draco, I still want to be friends ok? Can we just forget what happened over the summer? Please?"

"Yeah. I think that would be best." I said as I pulled away from her.

"Awesome." We both smiled as the carriage came to an abrupt halt. The ride had seemed so short. It was great to be back at Hogwarts though. It is my true home.


	6. Just Friends

_**Forever and for Always**_

_So I have been working hard on this since I have had so much time today. _

_**Senya Lady of the Serpents : Thank you for your wonderful comments. I'm glad you liked my other story…a lot of the people who read it cried so it wasn't just you. I don't really consider myself a great writer but if you want to, go ahead. I don't mind.**_

_Ok so here is the next chapter._

_**Chapter 6: Just Friends**_

(Hermione's POV)

The first week of school passed by quickly and I soon found myself with an empty weekend ahead. Usually I had homework but I had done it all. I had never spent a Friday night doing anything but reading or doing my school work. I got up out of the fluffy arm chair I had been sitting in and left the common room. I decided I was going to go and clear up a few rumors passing around.

Since third year there was a rumor going around that the Slytherins threw a huge party in the Astronomy Tower on the Friday of the first week of school. How they could manage this I hadn't a clue. That is why I didn't believe it. So I quietly made my way threw the halls. The smell of mold greeted me as I entered a different corridor. I paid no mind to it though. Most of the corridors in the school spelled of mold.

A few minutes later I was climbing the spiral stairs leading to the Astronomy Tower. Sure enough when I reached the top there was a party going on. People didn't even notice me enter the huge crowd. If they did then they didn't care very much.

"Hermione what are you doing here?"

"Oh hi Draco. I was seeing if an old rumor was true." I smirked at him as I said it.

"Nobody noticed you?"

"Maybe it's the hair?"

"Maybe, what did you do to it?"

"I found a nifty little spell to straighten it last night. It's great. I just wish I had known it for the Yule Ball a couple years ago."

"Well it definitely looks different."

"Good I am thinking of experimenting with color later on tonight."

"Oh really? What color."

"I don't know black…white blonde."

"Making fun of my hair color now?"

"Nope." He smirked at me and then held his hand out.

"May I have this dance madam?"

"Of course, kind sir." I grabbed his hand and let him lead me into the crowd. We danced for what seemed like five minutes but turned out to be four hours. We only stopped as the people started leaving and our feet started to hurt. We lingered in the tower for a while after everyone had left though. Just talking.

"So anything interesting happen in the life of Draco Malfoy this week?"

"Besides tonight? Nothing really. Oh- wait. Pansy and Blaise hooked up. I had no idea they were lesbians."

"They could be bisexual though."

"Yeah I guess. It's still weird if you ask me."

"You'll get used to it. I have friends who are lesbians."

"Who?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy. If I told you I would have to kill you."

"Oh come on!"

"Nope can't tell you."

"Your no fun."

"Sorry dear. That is the way things work when it comes to gossip between girls."

"Women are so confusing."

"Yeah well this confusing woman has a date with a hair-dyeing spell."

"Oh but it is still early."

"Draco the sun is coming up. I have been out here since midnight. Now it is six in the morning. Everyone else has been gone for two hours."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No." I said pointing to the glowing horizon.

"Wow, I guess we should go."

"Well hurry then. I don't have all day to wait on you. I have to wait a half an hour before I can sleep on my hair after I do this spell."

"Why do you insist on dyeing your hair? I don't think I will like it anymore if you dye it."

"You don't have to like it."

"You are so stubborn. You really are."

"Oh well get over it." Then we came to the staircase where we had to separate.

"Well I will see you later or something."

"Alright. Good night."

"It's morning." He said as he started down the staircase.

"Fine. Good morning." I called down after him.

The next morning I didn't wake up until ten o'clock. My hair was officially black though. It looked great in my opinion. Which was the only thing that mattered really. If people don't like my hair then they don't have to look at it. After I showered and got dressed I straightened my hair and descended the stairs to the common room. I felt every eye in the room turn on me.

"Hermione?"

"Good morning, Harry."

"Your hair…it's-"

"Black. I know."

"It's black and it's straight. Why?"

"Because I wanted it that way."

"Whatever. It is your hair. Anyways, where were you last night. I came back down around one looking for you and you were gone." I thought quickly and came up with an excuse.

"I was in the kitchen. I decided to hang out down there for a while. I don't even think those house elves sleep. It is horrible."

"Don't even start this again 'Mione."

"I'm not. I'm just saying that it is horrible."

"Whatever, lets go get some breakfast. They delayed it a little this morning because all of the Slytherins were still sleeping. I hate the whole lot of them. I really do."

"Oh hush. I'm hungry let's go."

As we entered the Great Hall a lot of heads turned at my new hair style and color. It was quite annoying but I got used to it after a couple minutes. People at the Gryffindor table were constantly asking me why I died it black. That was more annoying than the stares.

"All right everybody just leave her alone! It is her own prerogative what color she dies her hair!" Harry yelled at the people around us.

"Thanks." I said to him as I got up to go to the library. Just as I made it to the staircase in the Entrance Hall someone called my name. Draco.

"Hermione!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. What do you want?"

"Where are you going?"

"To the library before class."

"You mind if I come?"

"Not at all."

"Great. I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Well, this year I am taking Muggle Studies and I was wondering-"

"If I could help you with the essay due tomorrow."

"Yeah. I don't know anything about muggle government."

"I'll help you. If you write fast enough we can have it done before class starts today."

"Are you serious?"

"No, it's not going to be done until next week." As I said this his facial expression completely changed. "Of course I'm serious."

"Oh. You scared me for a minute there."

We ended up finishing the essay with time to spare. We spent this extra time discussing other things about muggles. Draco seemed surprisingly interested. I never thought him to be the type that would be interested in muggles. We left the library still discussing American muggles. We absent-mindedly made our way to potions. We arrived early and Snape looked at us like we were nuts.

"What?" Draco asked a freaky-looking Snape.

"Nothing Draco. Just thinking."

"Ok then." He looked at me and we started cracking up.

"What is so funny Miss Granger?"

"He was laughing too."

"I'm warning you right now Miss Granger if I hear you talking back to me one more time I'll-"

"What take some points away from Gryffindor. Unfairly might I add. You want to know what your problem is? You are surrounded by beautiful girls all the time and it devastates you that not one of them is interested in you. Your what sixty years old and have not been in one relationship?"

"Excuse me? First of all, I am not sixty Miss Granger. Second, detention for you _and_ Mr. Malfoy." Only then did I notice Draco laughing his ass off. This only made me laugh. Which wasn't good given the mood Snape was in. "GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU!"

"Ok. Where do you want us to go?" Draco asked coolly.

"TO HELL!" We both looked at each other and bit our lips to prevent from laughing. As we headed for the door I passed a giggling Harry.

"That was so hilarious 'Mione." He whispered as I passed. When we got a safe distance from Snape's room I started cracking up. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I think you just found Snape's weak spot."

"That-felt-awesome." I said between breaths.

"What felt awesome?"

"Finally telling him off."

"Yeah and now we have some free time. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Library?"

"I spend too much time there as it is."

"Umm…Astronomy Tower."

"Not really up to climbing that many sets of stairs."

"Ok then lets just go outside."

"It's raining."

"So."

"It's raining. Who goes outside in the rain?"

"Me."

"Are you nuts?"

"Nope just fun-loving. Come on."

"Grrrr why am I friends with you?"

"I'm telling you it's the sexiness."

"Your _sexiness_ has nothing to do with it."

"So you agree that I am sexy?"

"No I didn't….grrr. I hate you."

"I love you too."

"I said that I hated you."

"I know but that isn't what you meant to say." I knew he was right. It got silent after that. That changed once we reached the doors.

"Draco I'm not so sure about this. I mean I get cold easily and-" Before I could finish my sentence he had pulled me out the door and into the rain. I wave of cold shot through me as I was immediately drenched due to the down poor. "DRACO MALFOY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed over the sound of the rain.

"YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!" I ended up chasing him around for what seemed like hours. That is until I slipped. The thing I hadn't wanted to happen did though. I landed right on top of him.

"This is just awkward." I said starting to pull myself up. He pulled me back down though and as soon as I was back in place he place a kiss on my lips. It wasn't like the kisses we had shared during the summer, it was…deeper. I forced my self to push him away.

"Draco, no. We agreed to be just friends."

"I know, I just….I don't know. It was a spur of the moment thing."

"Sure it was. Please don't let it happen again."

"Oh come on you know you like me just as much as I like you."

"That's not the point Draco. That's not the point." I said while getting up out of the mud. "You just don't get it do you?"


	7. Giving In

**_Forever and for Always_**

Hello everyone. Here is your next chapter.

**_Chapter 7: Giving In_**

(Hermione's POV)

Of course I wanted to be with Draco more than anything, I just don't know. This is all happening to fast for me. One minute he hates me and the next we are rolling around in the mud making out. Somehow this feels wrong even though it couldn't be more right. Now I was running from him. Muddy and cold. Of course once I got to the Gryffindor common room I'd be out of his reach but it was a matter of getting there. It wasn't like he was going to attack me or anything, I just didn't want to hear what he had to say.  
"HERMIONE!" I ran faster. "HERMIONE, COME ON! JUST STOP AND LISTEN TO ME!" I spun around making my hair splatter mud on the wall next to me.  
"What do you want from me?" I said as he finally caught up with me.  
"Mya I can't do this anymore. Ever since that night at the beach I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I know this is sounding like one of those corny love story lines but it is true. I need you Mya. I'm going nuts, I really am. I can't sleep, I can't focus, and my grades are dropping because of it. I-I-I don't know."  
"Look Draco, this can never work. We are supposed to hate each other. It would cause too much crap. Unwanted crap."  
"Everybody already knows we are friends. Sure I got some hell about it but nobody cares. Potter saw us together today and didn't seem to mind either. Why can't you just focus on yourself for once? What do you want Hermione."  
"I want everyone to-"  
"I didn't ask what you wanted for everyone, I asked what you wanted for yourself."  
"I don't know Draco, I just want peace."  
"Yeah well so do I."  
"As if being with me is going to give either of us peace."  
"Oh but it will. We don't need everything around us to be peaceful to be peaceful ourselves."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I don't know. Mya just give me a chance. Please?"  
"I can't Draco. I just can't." Then I walked away. I didn't look back, the look that would be on his face would break my heart in two.  
I didn't see Draco for weeks after that. I had heard he had come down with a flu type illness. I didn't believe it though. Well, I didn't believe ituntil I saw it. One day Snape approached me with a worried look on his face.  
"Miss Granger, follow me please."  
"What did I do now?"  
"Nothing."  
"Then where are we going?"  
"Mr. Malfoy has been asking for you."  
"Is he really sick?"  
"Yes. He is pretty bad too. Madam Pomphrey says he isn't going to get any worse though."  
"Oh."  
"He can't talk, lost his voice. So you will have to be patient, he has to write everything down."  
"Ok." He let me through some tunnels and to a portrait of a crazy looking clown with sharp teeth. He whispered the password to the clown and the portrait swung open. My eyes widened with awe at the sight in front of me. The Slytherin common room was gorgeous. There were tons of black leather couches and silver armchairs. Both accented with green pillows that had a snake embroidered into them. There was a small loft which served as a mini library. Above the common room was the most beautiful candle arrangement. It looked like a bunch of snakes slithering across the ceiling. "This almost makes me want to be in Slytherin."  
"That will never happen."  
"I didn't say it would."  
"Just be quiet Miss Granger." I did as he said not wanting to make him mad at this particular moment. He lead me to the corner that was blocked from sight when you entered the common room. He opened a door and I saw a set of stairs that constantly moved around just like Dumbledore's but it was somewhat different. Whilst turning around to carry you to the top it also wriggled up and down to make the stairs seem more snake like. Once we reached the top of this set of stairs there was a hallway with two signs hanging over it. If you looked to the left the sign said _Ladies_ in fancy lettering. If you looked the opposite way there was a sign that said **Gentlemen** in large bold letters. Snape took me down the hall labled gentlemen. We passed many doors with names on them. I didn't have time to read them though. Then we came upon the second to last door which clearly read **_Malfoy_**. "Everybody gets their own room?"  
"Yes Miss Granger." He said while opening the door. I entered to see another wonderful room decorated in silver and green. Draco was buried in his comforter somewhere. I walked over but Snape stopped me before I got too close.  
"Don't let him get up. Don't touch him. Don't let him touch you. One sick person is enough."  
"Ok."  
"I will come back in a half an hour to escort you from the common room."  
"Alright. Goodbye Professor."  
"Bye." As the door clicked shut I continued moving toward Draco. I finally found where his head was but just barely. His face was so pale it almost blended in with his bedding. Looking at him like this made me want to cry. He looked so…dead. It was a few minutes before he showed signs of life. He rolled over and yawned before opening his eyes and looking straight at me. He motioned to say something but I stopped him.  
"Don't talk. You'll strain your voice even more. Write it down." I said handing him a notebook and pen that was on his bedside table. He scribbled something down and handed the notebook back.  
_I'm glad you came by to see me. I was getting lonely._  
I looked up from the notebook and smiled.  
"I really had no choice in the matter. Snape made me come. But I probably would have come at some point in time."  
_I hate being sick Mya. I really do. It hurts. Nobody ever visits me either. You'd think that some of my friends would have the decency to come and see how I am doing but no. You are the only one. That is one of the things that makes me like you, you actually care.  
_"Well someone has to. You can't care for yourself all of the time."  
_Look I'm sorry about what happened a couple of weeks ago. I didn't mean to bother you. I just feel like there is something different about you. I have kissed tons of girls but when I kissed you for the first time shivers were sent up and down my spine. That has never happened to me before. Things are so different when I am with you.  
_"Look maybe I was a bit of a bitch about it. I had a talk with Harry and Ron too. They said they knew something was going on. They didn't really care to tell you the truth. It was scary."  
_You told them about us being friends?_  
"Yeah. I also told them about what happened over summer. They said it was my choice whether I wanted to be friends with you or not."  
_Will we ever be more than just friends Mya?_

"Yeah. We'll discuss it more once you are feeling better."  
_Does that mean I can say I am taken?_  
"Yes, it does."  
_I could kiss you right now but then you'd get sick and that wouldn't be great. Thank you so much! I was getting worried that I had finally been rejected by a girl.  
_"Don't get too cocky." He smirked.  
_I'll try. I'm tired. If I fall asleep I'm sorry. I can't help it, I'm just so exhausted._  
"It's ok. Snape will be coming back for me soon." He nodded and soon he drifted into sleep again. I ripped the page of his notebook out and shoved it in my pocket. Looking at him sleep made me notice just how beautiful he was. Not hot or sexy, just beautiful. At this moment he was just beautiful. In about a week Draco was on his feet again. He found me before breakfast on Monday. He confirmed that he wasn't dreaming and that I did actually say yes to him. Then he walked me to the Great Hall. Grabbing my hand as we started walking. This made quite the sight as we descended the stairs into the Entrance Hall. People started whispering. Fear clenched my heart just seeing this. I had feared this all along. I had fear what everyone would think. But Draco just squeezed my hand tighter and pushed through the crowd outside of the Great Hall. When we entered his kissed me on the cheek and we parted way to go to our different tables. That was the beginning of his sweet little gestures that always left me wanting more. As the days passed we became old news. No more whispering as we passed in the hall and no more weird looks when we kissed goodbye. This was quite a relief to me. I was surprised when, on Thursday, Harry came up to Draco and politely said:  
"If you hurt her I will make sure you suffer for it." "I won't Potter. Don't be so damn protective, it reminds me of myself and that is freaky." I smiled seeing that they had finally found something they had in common: A love for me. Harry in a more brotherly way but still the same. It wasn't long before Friday came again. I had no clue where I was going but wherever I went I was going with Draco. We would probably end up outside somewhere making out as it seemed to happen the last few days. Who knows, maybe we will surprise each other and actually do something different for a change. Even though it is very unlikely.

**_Ok so this took a little while to post because my internet hasn't been working. I will have the next chapter done as soon as possible. In the mean time just tell me what you think is going to happen next. Thanks for all the reviews, keep sending them._**


End file.
